Episode 18: The Invisible Friend/Kid in the Doghouse
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode The Invisible Friend/Kid in the Doghouse is the 18th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 5th episode that features two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: The Invisible Friend The dogcatcher arrives with four new puppies and Katrina orders the puppies to get into their cages. Katrina then notices that there's another puppy in the van and she and Brattina chase it. The puppy then bumps into a clothsline and the laundry falls on the puppy, Brattina, and Katrina. Then, the Pound Puppies come to the rescue by distracting Katrina while Cooler grabs the puppy. They then head back into their secret headquarters. At the Pound Puppies' headquarters, the puppy introduces himself as Buddy and reveals that he has an invisible friend named Bob. Buddy then smells Nose Marie's cooking and the two head to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Cooler introduces Buddy and the invisible friend "Bob" to Nose Marie. Nose Marie was making chocolate chip doggy treats and washed her paws from cleaning when she hears a crash. Buddy, covered in batter, explained to Nose Marie that his invisible friend ate the treats and tried to make them, but as soon as Buddy leaves, Nose Marie thought that his story is "like an invisible dog biscuit, hard to swallow." In the rumpus room, Bright Eyes was painting a rainbow, but was startled when Buddy asked her what she was painting. Buddy then introduced his "invisible friend" to Bright Eyes and insists that "Bob" should paint Bright Eyes. As Bright Eyes poses as a ballerina, Buddy paints all over her and told her that "Bob" did it. In another part of the HQ, Whopper imagines that he is commander of his own spaceship and notices Buddy. When Buddy asks Whopper where did all the machines come from, Whopper said that he got them while water skiing with the mole men. When Buddy tells Whopper that he has an invisible friend, Whopper didn't believe him. As Buddy grabs a lever, Whopper tries to stop Buddy but accidentally pulls the lever. Outside, the cages open and close and the puppies jumped on Katrina and Brattina. Later, everything was back under control and Cooler wondered what they should do about "Bob". Cooler then gets an idea that they should make this invisible friend problem disappear. At the Hall of Puppy Power, the Pound Puppies introduce Buddy to Puppy Power and show him his new owner. They then tell Buddy that if a puppy causes trouble, he/she will stay in the pound forever. When they told Buddy that he was the one who caused trouble and that "Bob" isn't real, Buddy was so upset that he ran out of the Hall of Puppy Power. Suddenly, the Pound Puppies heard a voice and notice that Bob is actually a pink brontosaurus who tells them that Buddy believes in him and wasn't lying on purpose. After Bob told them that Puppy Power made him visible and that Buddy was alone when he was born, he tells the Pound Puppies that he has a cousin who is the imaginary friend of Colin. Later, the Pound Puppies see Buddy with a tray of dog biscuits in the kitchen. After the Pound Puppies took a bite out of the dog biscuits, they found out that the dog biscuits were extra salty and Bright Eyes and Whopper ran to the sink to wash their mouths. Buddy explained to the Pound Puppies that it's his way of apologizing after what he did and told them that Bob isn't real. The Pound Puppies told Buddy that they already know about it and Bob appeared before Buddy. As they head outside the HQ, Bob got stuck on the Pupscalator as Buddy ran outside. While the Pound Puppies push hard to get Bob unstuck, Katrina grabs Buddy. After the Pound Puppies finally push hard enough, the Pound Puppies and Bob rushed outside the HQ. Just as Katrina was about to lock up Buddy, she felt a tremble and Katrina and Brattina jumped inside a kennel and locked themselves inside, but forgot Buddy. Later, Colin was reading a comic book to Sam, who was a green stegosaurus. Sam then notices Bob and the Pound Puppies and Sam introduces Buddy to Colin, who was happy to see Buddy. As Colin rushes off to ask his mother if he could adopt Buddy, Buddy was reluctant to be adopted until Bob explained that if anytime Buddy thinks of him, Bob will always be in his heart. After Buddy is adopted by Colin, the Pound Puppies, Colin, and Buddy wave goodbye to Sam and Bob. Part Two: Kid in the Doghouse Brattina and Catgut bring a lot of puppies to Katrina's Puppy Pound using a giant balloon shaped like a dog bone and locked up the puppies in their kennels. At the Pound Puppies' HQ, it is overflown with puppies who were not yet adopted. Cooler gets an idea they should sneak in some loving masters with the help of Puppy Power. At the Hall of Puppy Power, Holly and the Pound Puppies call out to Puppy Power to tell all the kids to meet them outside the HQ. Hearing Puppy Power, a group of children, including a boy named Jerry, hurried to the outside walls of Katrina's Puppy Pound. While Katrina was too busy making preparations for her new invention, the Cage Catapult, Cooler and Holly sneak the children into their HQ. After all the puppies are adopted by the children, Jerry tells the Pound Puppies and Holly that he wants to be adopted, much to the surprise of the Pound Puppies and Holly. The Pound Puppies and Holly found it unorthodox, but they agreed to not only find a home for Blue, one of the puppies who was adopted, and Jerry. Nose Marie tells Jerry that before they can have fun, they have chores to do. Jerry was reluctant to do chores and he heads to the kitchen to help Bright Eyes and Whopper wash the dishes. After Whopper and Bright Eyes were doing the dishes, they notice that Jerry left while they were busy and Blue was the one carrying the dishes. Back outside, Howler, Cooler, and Holly snuck the children back to the outside walls of Katrina's Puppy Pound while Katrina notices the kennels were empty. After all the other children and their puppies leave, Holly, Cooler, and Howler notice Jerry riding his skateboard and he bumps into Katrina. After Jerry tells Katrina that he is a friend of Cooler's, Katrina notices Cooler and Howler and readies her Cage Catapult. As Cooler and Howler rush back into their HQ, a cage that was launched from the Cage Catapult lands on Katrina and traps her Back at the HQ, Nose Marie tells Cooler that Jerry was suppose to give Scratchy a flea bath. When Jerry was skateboarding by, Nose Marie asked him when he'll give Scratchy a flea bath, but he tells Nose Marie that he's too busy. Eventually, the fleas from Scratchy spreads all over Holly, Blue and the Pound Puppies. While everybody(excluding Jerry) took flea baths, Nose Marie tells Cooler that it's time to find a home for Blue and Jerry. At the Hall of Puppy Power, the Pound Puppies and Holly learned that Jerry ran away from home and decided to use reverse psychology on him. At the kitchen, Jerry finds a huge mess and Nose Marie tells him that cooking and cleaning isn't fun anymore. When Jerry leaves the kitchen, Blue winks to Nose Marie and she giggles. At the Pound Puppy Lagoon, Jerry was about to dive in when notices garbage in the water. Bright Eyes and Whopper tell him that cleaning up the water is not fun.After Jerry leaves, Blue winks to Bright Eyes and Whopper and they giggled, knowing that the reverse psychology is working. After Jerry finds Howler and Cooler in the living with some garbage, Jerry tells Cooler that he's fed up with all the mess at the Pound Puppies' HQ. Jerry eventually confesses to Cooler and Howler that he never does chores and asks Cooler why can't chores be fun. Later, Jerry helps the Pound Puppies and Holly clean up the kitchen, cleaning the Pound Puppy Lagoon, and give Scratchy a flea bath. On the way to Jerry's home, Jerry was about to confess that he ran away, but Cooler tells him that he needs to get a new home. At Jerry's house, Jerry was reunited with his parents and promised to his parents that for now on, he'll do his share of chores, including taking care of Blue. After Blue was adopted by Jerry and his family, the Pound Puppies and Holly, knowing that they all had their chores done, they rush off to have fun. Error When Cooler tells Jerry that he and the others will find him and Jerry a new home, Bright Eyes' shirt is dark blue. Gallery The Invisible Friend/Kid in the Doghouse Trivia In The Invisible Friend, there is a scene where the puppies are freed from their cages. That scene was recycled from Whopper Gets the Point. In Kid in the Doghouse, there is a scene where Cooler and Howler are watching TV. When the camera cuts to the TV, there is a reference to the 1986 TV Series, the Flintstone Kids, when Dino is seen on TV carrying a birthday cake. This is the last episode to make a reference of another Hanna-Barbera cartoon. "Kid in the Doghouse" is the first segment written by Haskell Barkin, who is known at the writer for TV shows such as Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors and the 1986 TV Special, Fluppy Dogs. In "Kid in the Doghouse", when Jerry suggested to be adopted, Bright Eyes' shirt is the same color as Her Skirt. Voice Cast for The Invisible Friend/Kid in the Doghouse Category:1987 airdates Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Written by Haskell Barkin Category:Written by Wayne Kaatz Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Episodes that make reference to Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Season 2 Episodes